


Two Beds and a Coffee Machine

by FeathersOnTheLeather



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Human Castiel, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersOnTheLeather/pseuds/FeathersOnTheLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas stop off to get a coffee for the road. Cas contemplates tipping and Dean contemplates stopping off for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Beds and a Coffee Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Little diddy about Dean and Castiel during those missing hours in the season 9 episode "Heaven Can't Wait." Hoping to get to part 2 soon...This is my first Dean/Cas piece. I am so scared I won't do them justice that every time I write something I scrap it. Here goes nothing. The title comes from a Savage Garden song...has nothing to do with the fic except hopefully Dean and Cas end up in a hotel room. (Also, I know Cas' arm is broken or close to it in this ep, but I was too lazy to deal with the logistics of that honestly, especially if the end up in a hotel room down the road!)

Castiel stood staring wide eyed up at the menu board behind the counter. “How do people decide?” he muttered. “There must be 50 things up there.”

The worker leaning on the counter rolled his eyes. “Listen bro, I got a million other things I gotta get done so if you're not...”

“Hey!” Dean snapped. “Hey, cut him some slack! He's deciding. Damn cup of coffee costs like six bucks. You can deal.” Dean saw Cas glance at him sideways, the corner of his mouth twitching.

“I think I'll have a...salted caramel mocha.” Cas said, with a curt nod, finally having made up his mind.

Another eye roll from the kid. “WHAT SIZE?”

“The biggest one you got.” Dean said, stepping up and digging into his pocket. “And a black coffee. Just plain. Biggest you got.” The kid heaved himself off the counter, and went off to start the drinks.

Cas gazed at Dean, brow furrowed. “Was I doing something wrong?” he asked quietly.

“Nah. Most kids are just douchebags these days.”

“He was very rude. I thought maybe I messed up.”

“Don't worry about it. It's almost midnight. He'd just be standing here texting if we weren't here.”

Cas nodded slowly, face relaxing a bit. “Okay. I'm just still getting the hang of things. I still screw up a lot.”

“Don't sweat it.” Dean said, clapping the other man on the shoulder. “I've been human almost 35 years and I still screw up.” Castiel looked thoughtful at that, and then finally graced Dean with a smile. Dean looked at the floor and grinned. He'd been trying for that all afternoon.

The kid came back and all but slammed the drinks on the counter. “Nine eighty-four.”

"Umm...how much is mine?” Cas stuttered, digging a handful of coins out of his pocket.

“Hey, hey. I got this.” Dean said, stepping around Cas to get to the counter. “This better be the best cup of coffee I've had in my life.” He muttered. “Ten freakin dollars...”

“Really, Dean. I got mine.”

“No worries, Cas. My treat.”

“Dean!” Cas snapped, sounding distressed. “I work. I have my own money.”

“I know you do, but just let me do this, OK?,” Dean said.

“Nine eighty four.” The kid said again, louder.

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean thrust a ten dollar bill at him.

“Have a good night.” the kid mumbled.

Dean stared at him. The kid stared back. Dean waved his hand in the air. “I do believe I get change?”

“Dean!” Cas hissed. “I do know you're supposed to tip!”

“Yeah. When the service is good.” The kid glared at Dean,then banged a few keys on the cash register. He threw the coins on the counter and walked away. "THANK YOU!". Dean turned to see Cas also glaring at him. “What?”

“That was also rude, Dean.”

“Cas! You don't let people treat you like that and reward them!” Dean scooped his change off the counter.

“You don't know what he could be going through, Dean. Those tips could make the difference between eating and not...paying rent, or not.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “He works in a place that charges ten bucks for coffee. He makes more than enough to afford everything he wants.” Cas' brow was furrowed again. Dean sighed. “Let's just get going ok? We still got a bit of drive.”

Cas looked up at Dean, who grinned that goofy grin of of his and it was Casiel's turn to roll his eyes. “Fine! Whatever.”

Dean grinned, and shouldered the door open, still holding both the coffees. “You know, we don't have to get there tonight...we could always...” he glanced over his shoulder but Cas wasn't there. Dean turned around fully to see Cas standing in the same place. He gestured towards the door. “You comin?”

“Um..yes. In...in a moment.”

“Everything alright?”

“I just gotta...you know. I have to...um...before we get back on the road..”

Dean stared at him for a moment, then it dawned on him. Right. Human now. Human needs... “Oh. Yeah” He cleared his throat. “Do your thing. I'll go wait in the car.”

Dean climbed into the Impala and leaned his head forward onto the steering wheel. Was he really just going to suggest they stop at a motel? What the hell, man? It was what? A couple hour drive? There was no reason to stop. What was he doing? He lifted his head, sighing. Why was it so much harder now that Castiel was a human? Was it because before...when he still had his grace...Dean knew there was no chance of an...encounter? He didn't know what it'd do to ya to bang an angel. But now that Cas was human the playing field was leveled...they were the same.

Dean pulled that stupid little stick thing out of the sip hole in his coffee mug and blew into it. It was still much to hot to drink, but he took a tentative sip anyway, burning his tongue. He was not known for his patience... "Speaking of, what the hell are ya doin, Cas?” he muttered out loud, craning his neck trying to see into the coffee shop. He quirked an eyebrow as he saw Cas standing back at the counter, the kid doing something that was apparently important enough for him to ignore Cas... “Douchebag.” Dean muttered, taking another scalding sip of coffee. Cas was examining something in his cupped hands...change, perhaps? Maybe he was hungry. Dean never even thought to ask. He still forgot that Cas needed to do human stuff now too, but he could of just spoke up if he was...

Finally Dean saw his friend heading out the door, and went back to pretending his coffee was super interesting and he hadn't been watching Cas for the last few minutes. Dean handed the other man his drink after he buckled his seat belt. “You could of just said you were hungry.”

Cas tilted his head. “Sorry?”

“Hungry. If you need to eat or anything, just speak up. Sometimes I forget you're not...you know. That your mojo is gone.”

“I wish I could forget.” Cas said quietly.

Dean's face softened. “Anyway, what did you get?”

“Nothing.”

"What do you mean nothing? I saw you at the counter.”

“I umm..I wanted to tip him. The server.”

“Oh, COME ON.” Dean rolled his eyes. “The kid was an asshole. Don't reinforce that kind of thing. He'll never learn his lesson.”

“He wasn't...he was a little curt, yes. But I am sure he doesn't want to be at a coffee shop at midnight on a Friday. He needs the money obviously. He probably has a kid at home he needs to support. Or who knows...maybe a little brother.”

Dean looked at Cas, who was staring down at his coffee cup. Dean smiled a little and shook his head. This guy was too good for this world, even without his grace. “Well, even with this coffee, I don't know how far I'll make it. Whatta ya say we stop off for some shut eye?”

“Yes.” Cas said, still not looking up from his coffee as the Impala purred to life. He nodded. “I think I'd be alright with that.”


End file.
